Sister Fires
by PonyPilates
Summary: Young Crossfire is the sister of Wonderbolt, Spitfire. While Spitfire is busy practicing or attending events, Crossfire finds a friend in Rainbow Dash. Crossfire learns what her true calling is and what she was meant to do.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own My Little Pony or any of the characters BUT Crossfire! And sorry, this chapter is short.**_

"Spitfire, can I pleeeeease come to Wonderbolt practice with you?" I beg my older sister, Spitfire.

"For the hundredth time," Spitfire says, slightly annoyed. "No."

"But we both know that I'm going to be a Wonderbolt someday," I argue. "So, I should get experience now!"

"Crossfire, you can barely fly as it is now," Spitfire shoots back, slipping her goggles over her fiery orange mane. "Besides, it's really dangerous. Sometimes we crash into the stands and you could get seriously injured if someone ran into you like that."

"But you know I will have a talent for flying!" I protest. "You said so yourself!"

"Yes, I did say that," Spitfire says. "But 'will have' does not mean 'does have'. And you don't even have your cutie mark. You could be something else besides a Wonderbolt. Got it?"

I pout. "Got it," I say sullenly.

Spitfire smiles and taps my chin. "Don't pout, Crossfire. It's bad for your complexion. We need to keep that face as perfect as possible. Am I right?"

"Right," I say, still a bit bummed out.

Spitfire pauses, considering something. "How about this? I'll take you to Ponyville and you can walk around whole I'm at practice. You could meet a new friend, or even get your cutie mark."

"Yeah!" I cheer. "I've always wanted to go to Ponyville... For some reason."

Spitfire laughs. "Do you want a bag to carry a few bits in case you want to buy something?"

"No thanks!" I crouch down like I'm about to take flight. "I'm gonna practice my flying!"

"Alright. We'd better get moving then." She makes sure the legs on her flight suit are nice and tight then leads me out the door of our house.

Like all the other times when Spitfire flies me places, she picks me up by the underarms and lets me pretend to fly under her. I flap my tiny wings as hard as I can. "How am I doing?" I pant.

Spitfire looks down to see what I'm doing then quickly looks back up. "You don't need to flap so hard," She advises. "It should be natural."

I nod and flap with less force.

Spitfire sets me down in a vacant field near Ponyville then lands next to me. "We're going to have to walk the rest of the way. If anyone sees me fly in, I'll never make it to practice on time." (A/N: Lolz. I was just typing "practice" and i accidentally typed "epra". My auto-correct [on my iPod touch] corrected it as Dora.)

I agree and follow her the rest of the way. When we were right at the entrance, Spitfire stops. "See you in 3 hours, 'kay? Love you." She bends down and nuzzles my cheek.

I nuzzle her back. "Love you too." (A/N: Is it just me, or does that sound EXTEREMELY cute?) Spitfire zooms off and I gallop into Ponyville, taking it all in. The scents, the sights, the noise, and the ponies.

I prance around, trying to find a good spot to practice my flying. I find a good spot by a farm that looks like it grows apples.

I jump and flap my wings naturally, just as Spitfire told me.

I've been practicing for about two hours and I still haven't got it. I'm starting to get frustrated.

Suddenly, I am tackled to the ground. I roll to a stop next to the pony that hit me. It was a pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail and a cyan coat.

I hear laughter from the pegasus. "Are you okay?" She giggles.

"Ouch!" I groan and lug myself up.

"It was an accident." The mare gets up and shakes the dirt out of her mane. "I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name?"

"Crossfire," I say after spitting dirt out of my mouth.

Rainbow Dash looks at me. "Hey, you look like someone I know. I just can't put my hoof on it..."

"I'm just here to practice my flying. I would practice with my sister, but she's at Wonderbolt practice," I say with a shrug.

Rainbow's eyes widen. "Wonderbolt practice? You're sister is a Wonderbolt? Who is she?"

"Spitfire."

"THAT'S who you look like!" Rainbow squeals. "You're like a mini Spitfire!"

It's true; I do look a lot like Spitfire. I have a yellow coat with an orange and red mane. My mane was even starting to look like hers: spiked up at the top. (A/N: You know what I'm talking about. Like how Spitfire had her mane at the Grand Gala. Look it up.) I even have the same kind of dazed look on my face all the time. (A/N: If you've seen Spitfire in "The Best Night Ever", you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"I saw you practicing," Dash says. "And you're doing it all wrong... Except for the flapping. That was good."

I beam. "My sister said that the flapping should come natural on the way here."

"Anyways, instead of jumping straight up, then flapping, you should jump at an angle and flap your wings at the same time. You should crouch down real low with your rump in the air so that when you jump, you have lots of momentum."

I try that and stay in the air longer than I did before.

"Good," Dash says. "Now, you need to put your front legs in front of you and your hind legs behind you when you want to move while flying. When you're just hovering, you can just relax. Try it!"

I try this new advice, and to my surprise... I can fly! I squeal in delight. "Spitfire will be so proud of me!" I squeak, flying around in circles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dash laughs. "You're welcome!"

"I want to... Race!" I say excitedly. "Will you race me?"

"I don't know..." Dash taunts. "I'm pretty fast."

"Race me!" I beg. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

"Alright. Let's race!" She flies up to a cloud and lands on it. I land next to her.

"Onyourmarkgetsetgo!" I say quickly and take off. For my first time flying, I'm unusually fast. I would be maybe twice as fast as fillies my age.

Rainbow Dash chases after me, flying fast enough to catch up. I could tell she was going slower for me, but I was still happy that I was winning.

I get to the cloud we were racing to first and I cheer loudly. "My first time flying and I win my first race!"

Dash lands carefully next to me. "Good job! You're a natural! And look at your flank!"

I look down at my flank and see an image of two lightning bolts with fire at the tops forming an X. My cutie mark! I scream happily. "YESSSS!"

I fly back down with Rainbow following me.

When we get on the ground, I hear the WHOOSH of wings. "Hey, Crossfire!" It was Spitfire.

Spitfire lands next to me. She sees Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash! Long time, no see! I see you've met Crossfire."

"Rainbow taught me to fly!" I tell Spitfire. "And look at my flanks!" I turn to the side to show her my new cutie marks.

Spitfire's eyes widen and she gasps. "Your cutie mark! That's awesome, Crossfire!" She nuzzles me cheek. "I am SO proud of you!"

I nuzzle her back. "I'm so happy! Do you want to see me fly?"

"Yeah! Show me!"

I launch into the air, zooming around in circles and through clouds. I look back at my sister and Dash. They were talking happily. I land in front of them. "I was awesome, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were!" Spitfire tells. "Well, we should get home. Thank you so much, Dash. This means a lot to me. I've never had much time to work with Crossfire on her flying and she was beginning to get anxious. I can't thank you enough."

I run up to Dash and hug her around the neck. She smiles and hugs back. "No problem!"

I pull away and say goodbye before Spitfire and I take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossfire's POV:

"Yeah, it just came yesterday," I boast to my classmate in flight school about my cutie mark.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you can't fly?" The school bully, Buckeye says.

"I can too!" I protest.

"Let me get this straight," Buck says. "You couldn't fly yesterday, but you can today."

"That's right!" I say, turning my chin up. "I could fly circles around you!"

"Prove it!" Buck says with his eyes narrowed. "Race me."

"Gladly," I spit at him.

We fly up to the cloud obstacle course. One of our classmates counts down. "3... 2... 1... Go!"

Buck and I race off. I pulled ahead by about 15 yards. I was proud of the skills that Spitfire and Rainbow taught me. I bolt through clouds and race by spectators that had gathered to watch the race.

I zoom past the finish line a good 10 seconds before Buck. When Buck lands next to me, I prance around him. "Ha ha, Buckeye. I win, you lose. Who was right?" I kick him lightly in the back of the legs and hop around the cloud again. "Me! That's who!"

Buck growls menacingly at me. "Fine. You won. But you cheated!"

"Nu-uh!" I argue. "How?"

"... Somehow!" Buck stalks off in anger.

I'm surprised he didn't pull the "that's not fair, your sister's a Wonderbolt" card, but then I remember that I never told my class that. If I did, they would never leave me alone.

A bell rings, signaling the end of flight school. I say my goodbyes and head off to my cloud home above Cloudsdale. I burst through the door, parts of cloud falling off from the force.

"Careful, Crossfire!" Spitfire calls from the kitchen. "Or we won't have a door anymore!"

"Sorry!" I call back, prancing to the kitchen. "I won a race today."

"Really? Against who?" Spitfire asks, stirring something in a bowl on the counter.

"Buckeye, the bully that used to tease me about not being able to fly," I say proudly.

Spitfire turns around with a smile on her face and gives me a hoof-five. "Awesome! How bad did you beat him?"

"Like... A whole ten seconds!" I tell her, jumping up and down.

"Good job! You keep racing like that, you'll be a Wonderbolt for sure!" She turns around and starts stirring again.

"What're you making?" I ask, trying to see over the counter.

"Soup," Spitfire answers.

"What kind?"

"Vegetable."

I make a gagging noise. "Ew."

Spitfire turns around and gives me "the look", which is head down, eyes narrowed, straight face. "The look" isn't meant to be associated with anger, it's more of a warning. My sister tries not to get angry with me because she knows how sensitive I am. She does a really good job of it too. I don't think I've ever heard her really raise her voice.

"I mean yum!" I cover.

"That's right," Spitfire says with a happy tone. "Vegetables are good for you and they give you lots of energy."

"You know what else gives you lots of energy?" I say, racing around the kitchen. "Sugar!"

"I meant HEALTHY energy," She says with a smile. "You don't even really taste the vegetables."

"Fine. When will it be ready?" I ask. "My tummy is growling like a big ol' monster!"

"It's basically done. I'll just put it into some bowls," Spitfire says, grabbing two bowls out of a cabinet.

After we were done eating, Spitfire tells me to go wash my mane because it was still dirty from flight school (You'd be surprised at how many twigs and leaves get stuck in your mane when you fly). I do as she says.

I use the good smelling soap (A/N: Do ponies even use soap?) and get all the crud out of my orange and red mane.

When I'm done, I trot back out and go into the living room and turn on the TV.

"Eh!" Spitfire makes her "I disapprove" noise. "Bed time."

"But it's only-" I check a clock. "8:45!"

"And you go to bed at 8:45." She trots over and turns the TV off. "If you don't go to bed, I might just have to call a special friend of mine." She smirks at me.

I gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Spitfire laughs and starts to tickle me. "It's the Tickle Monster!"

I giggle uncontrollably. "Stop it! Stop it!" I giggle. "I'll go to bed!"

Spitfire stops and laughs. "Night." She kisses the top of my head.

"Night!" I run to my room and turn out the light.

I wake up to Spitfire knocking on my door. "Wake up, Crossfire! I'm going to take you out flying!"

When I hear her words, I shoot out of bed and race past her. "What about Wonderbolt practice?" I ask as I run into the kitchen.

"Cancelled," Spitfire says as she trots after me. "Whatcha want for breakfast?"

"Hm..." I say, considering my choices. "Do we have oatmeal? I'm thinking oatmeal."

"We certainly do." Spitfire gets some oatmeal from yesterday morning out of the cloud fridge and heats it up in the microwave (A/N: I'm assuming that they have microwaves and fridges. :/). She then sets it down on the table for me along with a spoon. Before I can do anything, she eats a bit of it. (A/N: Ha. It's funny because my family does that to me ALL THE TIME.)

I giggle. "Hey, that's my food!"

"What, I'm hungry," Spitfire laughs through her food.

After I finish eating, we set out for an open field. "What are you going to teach me?" I ask.

"Just some simple tricks," Spitfire says. "Barrel rolls and flips."

"Cool!"

We land in a field just outside of Ponyville. "To start off, you need to stretch to you don't pull a muscle," Spitfire tells me. "First, we're going to lean forward, like this-" She leans forward until it looks like she's doing a push-up. "Then lean backwards, like this." She does the opposite of what she was just doing; front legs stretched out flat on the ground and hind legs vertical.

I mirror her and feel my back pop. I jump at the sound. "That felt weird."

Spitfire laughs. "When you get older like me, it feels good."

"You're not old, Spitfire!" I say with a smile.

"Aw, thanks!" She says. "Now we have to stretch our wings. You have to stretch them as far out as they can go." She stretches her wings out as far as she can.

I do the same. "Why are my wings so small?" I ask.

"Because you're not fully grown yet," Spitfire tells me. "They'll get bigger as you get older."

I nod in acknowledgment.

"Now we'll simply roll over on the ground," Spitfire instructs. "It's the same concept as doing a barrel roll." She lays on her stomach and rolls over 360 degrees.

I roll over too. "Can I do it in the air now?"

"You can try, but it's not that easy," Spitfire tells me. "You have to put all your weight into the direction that you're rolling. Unlike rolling on the ground, where some of your weight has to be pushing on the ground. Do you want to try?"

"Yes, yes!" I cheer, flying into the air. I take a deep breath and start flying forward. I shift all my weight to my left and roll. I do the roll, but lose control and crash land.

Spitfire trots to where I crashed. "So close! Are you okay?"

I nod and pick myself up. "Why did I lose control?"

"Because you put all your weight in, plus some force," She explains. "You need to just roll naturally."

"Okay. I want to try again."

"Go for it."

I soar up again and move forward. This time, I spin with my weight, but no more. I roll once and keep flying. "I did it!" I yell to Spitfire.

"That was so good!" Spitfire yells to me.

I land next to her with a big grin on my face. "That was fun!"

Spitfire smiles at me. "I'm going to teach you to do a flip. This one's a little more difficult. I'll show you first." She takes off and hovers above me. "What you do is dive down in a half-circle until you're upside-down. The you continue to dive 'down', which would take you back up, completing the circle." Spitfire shows me how to do it. She does it perfectly, making a full circle.

"I want to try!" I fly up next to her and start diving down. Before I realize what's happening, my back hits the ground and I skid to a stop.

Spitfire floats over me. "You alright?" She asks with a worried look on her face.

I roll over and get up shakily. "Yeah."

"You need to dive sharper so you don't get too close to the ground," She directs. "You'll get this."

I try again, but this time hit face first into the ground. "Ow!" I squeal and rub my nose with my hoof.

Spitfire lands next to me. "It's alright. Let's learn from our mistakes and do better next time, alright? You can do this."

I jump back up and try again. I fail again, this time spiraling out of control and landing on my side.

After many more attempts and lots of encouraging words from Spitfire, I end up smashing face first into the ground again.

Spitfire lays down next to me, tucking her front legs into her chest. "Are you okay?" She says quietly.

"My nose," I whimper.

"Oh, Crossfire," She says sympathetically, studying my nose. "It's just a little cut. You'll be okay."

My eyes well up with tears. "I don't want to do it anymore," I say, my voice cracking. "I'll never be able to do it."

"You can't quit now," Spitfire says. "Not after all the hard work you've put in."

"But I can't do it," I sob.

"Yes, you can," Spitfire insists. "Imagine this. Imagine that... You're in a contest. And you're up against that bully, Buck. And... You have to do the better flip to win. What would you do? If you try to quit now, and you get in that situation, you would lose."

"There's no way that would happen," I say, wiping my nose.

"I thought we were imagining," She says. "Now, are you going to sit there and quit and disappoint me, or are you going to pick yourself up and try harder?"

I hesitate, but get up. "What can I do better?" I say, my voice still weak.

"Just do what feels natural."

"You use that word 'natural' a lot."

"Because that's what flying is," Spitfire states with a smile. "Natural."

I nod and fly up for my last try. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and think: **Natural. Flying is natural.** I fly forward and dive down. When I'm upside down, I smile to myself and feel the wind in my mane.

It's right then, as I'm completing the circle, that I realize what my cutie mark is really about. It's not just about my love for going fast. It's about how I can pick myself up after I mess up, and try twice as hard (which is where the to lightning bolts come in). (A/N: I know that didn't make a lot of sense, but it made a little sense, right? Plus, it's really deep and meaningful, so heh.)

I feel like now that I understand at least a little of who I really am, I can accomplish anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossfire's POV:

"Little show off!" Buck spits at me as he hits me in the chest.

I whimper and try to roll away. Buck and his friends allow me to, since this beating session has been going on for about five minutes. I stagger up and fly home crying.

I enter my house and see Spitfire laying on the couch, napping. I start to sneak behind the couch, hoping she wouldn't wake up and see my cuts and bruises.

"How was school?" Spitfire asks, suddenly sitting up and looking behind the couch.

I try to say "Good", but only a bit of blood comes from my cut lip. I try to hide it.

Spitfire narrows her eyes. "What was that? Was that blood?" She asks, worriedly.

"No!" I squeal, trying to hide the bruise on my chest also.

Spitfire gets up and walks towards me. "Hooves down," She orders.

I obey and look at her with sad eyes.

"What?" She says, walking around me, inspecting all the injuries. "What happened?"

"I just fell," I lie unconvincingly.

Spitfire gives me "the look".

"It's Buck and his friends," I whimper.

"Let's get you cleaned up," She says, leading me to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. She gets out the antiseptic and puts some on a small cloud ball (A/N: Like a cotton ball. Get it? (: ). She rubs it gently on the cuts on my legs and back. Spitfire hands me a tissue to hold on my bleeding lip. "Just keep that there until it stops bleeding."

"Thank you," I say through the tissue.

Spitfire's POV:

The next day, after practice, I fly down to Crossfire's flight school. I see Buck and his friends standing around on a cloud and land next to them. They see me and gasp. "A-a W-Wonderbolt!" One of them stutters.

"That's right," I say. "And I heard you've been hurting my sister."

"Crossfire?" Another one asks.

I nod. "I want that to stop. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes," Buck stammers.

"Good." I take off to home.

After making some sandwiches for dinner (I was feeling quite lazy), Crossfire runs into the kitchen. "What have you done?" She shouts.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You went and talked to Buck and his friends?" She says in disbelief. "IN YOUR WONDERBOLT SUIT?"

"Yeah. I told them to stop bullying you."

"Well, it didn't work!" She yells. "Now they're bullying me more because they know that my sister's a Wonderbolt!"

"Really?" I ask angrily while flicking my tail in frustration. "That's unbelievable! I'm going to march right up to whoever runs that school and tell them that I'm pulling you out!"

"No!" Crossfire protests. "Where will I learn?"

"I can teach you myself," I claim.

Crossfire's POV:

I sulk around at home until Spitfire gets back. "Alright, no more flight school for you!" She says cheerily.

"Yay," I say unenthusiastically.

Spitfire looks at me sympathetically. "It's okay, Crossfire. I'll teach you as soon as I get back from practice. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "Can I go to Ponyville?"

"Sure," She says. "Just be back by dinner."

I nod as Spitfire trots out the door and takes off towards Cloudsdale. After she leaves, I set out for Ponyville.

I touch down in front of the sweets store called Sugarcube Corner. I start to walk around slowly with my head down.

"Crossfire!" I hear a voice call my name.

I look up to see Rainbow Dash flying above my head. "Oh, hi, Dash."

She lands next to me. "What's got you down?"

"Spitfire made me drop out of flight school," I explain.

"Why?"

I show her my cuts and bruises. "The bullies kept hurting me."

"That's terrible!" Rainbow says. "How will you learn?"

"Spitfire says she can teach me," I tell her. "But I don't think she can. She's always too busy."

"I have an idea!" Dash says. "I could teach you! I'm never really busy!"

My eyes light up. "Yeah! Let's start now!"

"Okay! We can go by my friend Applejack's farm," Dash says, leading me away.

We go to the farm where we first met; the one that grows apples.

We practice for a few hours until I hear a voice with a southern accent. "Hey, Rainbow!"

Dash looks over. "Hey, Applejack!"

The earth pony gallops over to us. "Who's this little filly?" She asks.

"This is Crossfire," Dash introduces me. "She's Spitfire's sister."

"Spitfire..."

"The Wonderbolt," Dash says. "Crossfire looks just like her sister."

"Ah," Applejack says. "So what're y'all doin' here?"

"I'm giving her flying lessons," Rainbow explains. "Spitfire made her drop out of her flight school."

I nod and show Applejack my scars. "The bullies beat me up."

"That's horrible!" Applejack exclaims.

I nod. "I need to get home. Spitfire told me to be home by dinner."

"Bye, Crossfire," Dash says.

"Bye! Nice to meet you, Applejack!" I say, flying away.

"You, too!" Applejack calls.

When I get home, Spitfire has dinner ready, which is the sandwiches from yesterday, which went uneaten. "How was Ponyville?" She asks.

"Great!" I say. "Rainbow Dash said that she could give me flying lessons since you're always busy!"

"That's good," Spitfire says. "Because my practices are now an hour longer."

"Wow. What's it up to now, 4 hours?" I ask.

Spitfire nods. "We're getting close to having to perform at a party."

I grab a sandwich and start eating. "Can I go back to Ponyville again tomorrow?"

"Sure! As long as you're practicing with Rainbow Dash, you can go everyday," Spitfire says, eating her sandwich.

"Awesome," I say.

After I finish eating, I yawn, "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. Night!"

"Night," Spitfire says back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter is short, but this is my third update for the day. Enjoy!**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Crossfire's POV:

"Now, what do you do if you're about to crash?" Rainbow Dash asks me.

"You pull up or bend your legs to lessen the impact," I answer.

"Good," Dash says.

It was our fifth practice together, so Rainbow and I were really close now.

"Do you want me to teach you how to do an upward corkscrew, since I've already showed you downward and to the sides?" Dash offers.

"I already know how!" I say proudly. "I tried it on my own!"

"Really?" Dash asks. "Show me!"

"Alright." I hover just a bit above the ground. I fly up higher, making spirals upward then flying down to Rainbow.

"Good job!" Rainbow congratulates me. "That's all I had to teach you today. You should probably go home. It's getting close to your dinner time."

"'Kay!" I say. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Rainbow calls as I start flying away.

Spitfire's POV:

"I don't know why, but I just get a little jealous when I hear all the good times that Crossfire and Rainbow Dash have," I tell my best friend Soarin'.

"Shouldn't you be happy that she has a friend?" Soarin' asks me.

"I should be, I know," I say. "But I just want to be Crossfire's favorite. Ever since our parents died, I've tried to always be there for her and make her feel like she still has someone to comfort her like a parent."

"I understand," Soarin' says. "But you should just let it be and be grateful that Crossfire has a friend to hang out with while you're busy."

I nod. "Thanks, Soarin'."

"No problem."

The next day, I have Crossfire tell Rainbow Dash that she won't be at her lesson today because she's going to Wonderbolt practice with me.

"I can't believe you're finally letting me go to practice with you!" Crossfire says excitedly. "This is so exciting!"

I smile.

I lead Crossfire to the stands so she can watch then go stretch with the rest of the Wonderbolts.

"Does this have anything with the fact that you want to be Crossfire's favorite?" Soarin' asks me while stretching his legs.

"Pssh. No, it doesn't!" I lie.

"Alright," He says. "You know how to handle a sister."

"That's right," I say.

After practice, Crossfire and I have to sneak around Cloudsdale so no pony sees me and hounds us.

"Why did you take me to practice?" Crossfire asks, just now getting curious.

"I just wanted to take my sister to do something she's always wanted to do," I lie.

"Really?" She asks. "Spitfire, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know I can TELL you anything," I say, checking around the corner of a store. "I'm just worried you'll get mad at me."

"Tell me!" Crossfire begs.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I ask, sneaking around the corner.

"I'm not promising anything."

I sigh and admit, "I got a little jealous of how much time you've been spending with Rainbow Dash."

Crossfire gasps and her eyes fill with fury. "SPITFIRE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screams.

There are gasps all around Cloudsdale and all eyes turn to us. "It's Spitfire!" Someone yells out.

Then the chase is on.

I zoom off, pegasi chasing me with cameras and pens and paper. I bolt past the whole of Cloudsdale and sail under it to a cliff. I look over my shoulder to see how close they are (which they were pretty close) and run into someone in front of me. I tumble through the air and fall into a crack in the rocks of the cliff. All the ponies surround the crack.

"STOP!" Someone screeches. It was Crossfire! "Everyone stop! Get away from her! I know you want your autographs and pictures, but you can't chase her like that! She is a pony, too! She has feelings! How would you like to be chased like that?"

Someone in the crowd yells out, "Hey, you look just like her! Are you sisters?"

"Yes, I am Spitfire's sister," Crossfire says.

"Does she ever have time for you? Don't you ever get mad at her for not having time?" Someone else shouts.

"Spitfire does mess up occasionally. Everyone makes mistakes. But, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to do some of the things I do. Yes, sometimes she doesn't have a lot of time for me. But she always tries to get in that extra kiss or 'I love you'." Crossfire helps me out of the crack. "She's my sister, and I love her more than anything."

Crossfire hugs me and I hug back. "I'm sorry for getting a bit jealous. I just wanted to be my sister's favorite," I whisper to her.

Crossfire whispers back, "But you are my favorite. And you always will be."


	5. Chapter 5

I know I've been writing a lot of this one instead of MLP Goes Human, but I have so much fun writing this one! Gosh, this happens all the time (I'm on other sites, if you're wondering): I make two stories and the one I love writing gets absolutely no reviews or anything. The one that I have writer's block on, everyone loves. I hope this doesn't happen with this one and MLP Goes Human!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Crossfire's POV:

After flight practice with Rainbow, I come home to find Spitfire basically passed out on the couch. She's has her head and front legs hanging off the side and she's still in her Wonderbolt suit, goggles perched above her eyes. I figure she came home from practice, turned the TV on, and passed out in a sitting position then ended up slumping over.

I giggle softly and look at what she was watching, which was some big shot news program. The headline at the bottom of the screen read: "WONDERBOLT'S SISTER HAS A HEART OF GOLD". I immediately realize what it was about.

The unicorn on screen is explaining, "Wonderbolt captain, Spitfire was chased by paparazzi yesterday afternoon. She fell into a crack and had no way to get out. Luckily for her, Crossfire, the mini Spitfire, came to her aid. Crossfire gave a heartwarming speech about her sister that somepony luckily caught on camera."

The screen fades into the video clip of my speech.

"'Everyone stop! Get away from her! I know you want your autographs and pictures, but you can't chase her like that! She is a pony, too! She has feelings! How would you like to be chased like that?'

'Hey, you look just like her! Are you sisters?'

'Yes, I am Spitfire's sister.'

'Does she ever have time for you? Don't you ever get mad at her for not having time?'

'Spitfire does mess up occasionally. Everyone makes mistakes. But, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to do some of the things I do. Yes, sometimes she doesn't have a lot of time for me. But she always tries to get in that extra kiss or 'I love you'.' It shows me helping Spitfire out. I didn't notice this before, but Spitfire had a slight limp. 'She's my sister, and I love her more than anything.'"

The tape cuts off and the news returns, talking about a riot in Fillydelphia.

I shut the TV off. I'm famous now along with Spitfire and her ever-growing fame.

Spitfire groans in her sleep and I can't help but laugh quietly. I slip her goggles over her fiery orange mane and set them on the side table.

"Leave her alone..." Spitfire murmurs.

I have to clap my hoof over my mouth to conceal my laughter.

Suddenly, Spitfire jumps in her sleep and flips off the couch with a yelp. She lands on her stomach so hard that the house shakes. Spitfire groans and rolls onto her back.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, trying as hard as I can not to bust out laughing.

Spitfire gets to her feet and shakes from her head to the tip of her tail. "Yeah, I'm fine. But that didn't help my hoof."

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Weird dream," Spitfire says, squinting her eyes. "The paparazzi got you and took you away from me because of that speech you did. Good thing that'll never happen. Only a small group of people were there."

I shrink down. "Oh, about that..."

Spitfire sighs and squeezes her eyes shut. "Oh, great," She mutters.

"I was in the news," I tell her. "Apparantly, someone got that on video."

Spitfire lowers her head and opens her eyes ever so slightly. She glares straight past me. She looks ready to murder somepony. If looks could kill, she would be a serial killer. Hey, they don't call her "Spitfire" for nothin'.

"I-it's not a bad thing," I stammer. "The headline said that I had a 'heart of gold'. That's good, right?"

"Yes, that's absolutely WONDERFUL," Spitfire says sarcastically.

"You don't sound happy," I say quietly, shrinking down to the floor.

"I'm not," Spitfire says simply.

"I'm sorry," I say, my voice barely over a whisper. I felt like sinking through the floor.

Spitfire exhales loudly, or as I call it for her, "Blowing out pure steam". "It has nothing to do with you, Crossfire," She says gently. "I just think you're a bit too young for fame. I'm afraid it'll get to your head and you'll grow to be as stuck up as the ponies from Canterlot that send this s-"

"I understand," I cut her off before she says something that she'll regret. "I'm okay with it. I promise I won't get a big head."

"Thanks," Spitfire says, breathing a sigh of relief. "In the meantime, I should probably get my hoof checked out. I think I twisted it funny when I fell down that crack." She jiggles her hoof around.

"I'll go with you!" I offer. "Can we go to that new water park afterwards?"

"Yeah, sure. You can also bring Rainbow Dash if you want," Spitfire says, going to her room to change out of her flight suit.

"Awesome!" I yell. "I'll be in Ponyville to tell her! Meet me there! I think there's a doctor there!"

"Okay!" Spitfire calls back.

I trot out the door and fly west towards Ponyville.

When I touch down in front of Sugarcube Corner, there are immediate whispers and hooves pointing at me. A few cameras flash. Has my fame really spread that quickly?

Ponies start surrounding me, asking questions like "Any more words on your sister?", "Where's Spitfire?", and "What made you say what you said?"

I shrink against the ground. "I-I don't want to answer. Could you please leave me alone?"

The ponies just come in closer. More cameras flash and their words jumble together and starts to sound more like bees buzzing.

"Can you go away?" I ask quietly, shrinking farther back into the ground and edging backwards until I hit the wall of Sugarcube Corner. "I'm not comfortable with answering your questions." I do every polite thing I can think of to make them go away, but nothing works.

There's a 'whoosh' sound and a cyan blur bolts to the center of the crowd, where I am. It lands next to me and shouts out, "Back off, everypony! Leave her alone!"

There are murmurs throughout he crowd, but no one budges.

"GET!" The pegasus pony next to me shouts with more force. Everyone reluctantly leaves.

I turn to the pony. "Thanks, Dash!" I say with a grin. "I owe you one." I stick out my hoof.

Rainbow hits it. "No problem. What're you doing here? You've already had you're lesson for today."

"Spitfire wanted to see a doctor about her hoof," I explain. "She twisted it funny when she fell down that crack."

"Speaking of that," Rainbow says. "Nice speech. You really boosted up Spitfire's fame and now you have it too."

"Thanks! I just said what felt natural," I reply, remember what Spitfire said about flying: that it comes naturally. I guess it applies to more than just flying.

"So, what does Spitfire going to see a doctor have anything to do with you coming down here?" Rainbow asks.

"Oh, right!" I continue. "I asked if we could go to the new water park afterwards and she said yes. She also said I could bring you if I wanted. So I told her to meet me down here since there's a doctor here."

"Yep," Rainbow says. "Dr. Whooves."

"She should be here any moment," I say, searching the sky.

Suddenly, there's a really loud "BOOM!" and I see and orange and yellow streak sail through the air.

"Woah..." Dash says in awe.

I roll my eyes. "She keeps doing that, her brains are going to start leaking out of her ears."

Rainbow laughs at my comment.

Spitfire lands gingerly next to me, being careful not to put any weight on her hurt hoof.

Some ponies try to snap a few pictures, but stop after Dash shoots them a few threatening looks.

Spitfire smiles. "Impressive."

Dash can't help but let out a few quiet "Omygosh"s.

Spitfire laughs. "Let's just get to the doctor. Rainbow, will you lead the way?"

Rainbow nods, wide-eyed.

She leads us to a small building on the other side of town. We step inside and wall to the front desk. Behind it, there's a brown earth pony with a dark brown mane.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Whooves," Rainbow greets, putting a front leg on the desk. "I have my-" She conceals her squeal. "-friend Spitfire here with a hurt hoof."

"Alright, I'll take a look," Dr. Whooves says.

We are led back to a room where Spitfire is instructed to sit on one of the hospital beds with the thin paper over it. She hops up, paper crinkling around her.

Dr. Whooves tells Spitfire to hold up the hoof that hurts. She holds up her front right hoof. Dr. Whooves runs some tests and X-rays on her hoof.

After a while, he comes to a conclusion. "It's not broken," Dr. Whooves tells us. "But it's bruised pretty badly. I advise that you stay off it for a while. It will be sore for a while, though. I'll put a bandage on it."

"Thanks, Dr. Whooves," Spitfire thanks him as he wraps the bandage around her hoof.

Dr. Whooves nods and leads us back to the front where Spitfire pays him.

We walk out slowly, since Spitfire is trying to be extra careful. **That won't last long.** I think to myself. **Tomorrow she'll be romping around like usual.**

"Yay!" I cheer. "It's water park time!"

Spitfire and Rainbow smile at my excitement as we fly to the park.

We reach our destination in about 10 minutes. I bounce past a sign that reads: WELCOME TO AQUA-LOOSA. (A/N: Ya know, like the horse breed Appaloosa? Eh? Eh? Fine. *crawls back under rock*)

"Hurry up, guys!" I call over my shoulder. I end up going slower to match Spitfire's pace, which was what Rainbow was trying to do. "Why don't you just fly?" I ask my sister.

"Because my wings are still sore from practice this morning," Spitfire says. "I could barely fly up here."

"Oh."

We enter the park and I get more excited. "What should we do first? Slides? Wave pool? Ooh! Ooh! Diving boards!"

"Let's go on a speed slide!" Rainbow suggests to me. "We'll have a race to see who can go the fastest!"

"You're on! I'll totally win!" I say confidently.

We were just walking along the sidewalk, when I get this slight shaking feeling.

"Do you guys feel that?" Spitfire asks us.

"Yeah!" Rainbow says. "What is that?"

The earth below us starts shaking violently.

Sudden realization hits us all. "EARTHQUAKE!" We scream in unison.

"Maybe it'll be safer around he back," I suggest, flying around the back of the slides.

"No! Crossfire!" Spitfire calls after me.

Rainbow tries to fly after me, but the ground is shaking to bad and she and Spitfire collapse.

I continue to go around the back of the slides. There's a quiet humming sound and I immediately know something is wrong. I scream as the water pipe breaks and chlorinated water surges towards me. I am smacked against the fence behind me. My sides hurt like nothing else, but I manage to drag myself out of the water's path and into the open.

"Spitfire... Rainbow..." I croak. "Anyone..."

I black out as the shaking starts to subside.

Spitfire's POV:

The earthquake gradually stops and I jump up from where I collapsed next to Rainbow, who passed out from shock I guess. I gasp. "Crossfire!" I yell out.

Disregarding everything Dr. Whooves said, I sprint as hard as I can around the back. I run straight through the water spraying out of a broken pipe. When I get on the other side, I see Crossfire laying there, her orange and red mane wetted down. "Oh, Celestia, no!" I whisper. I nudge her with my nose. "C'mon, Crossfire. Get up. Don't leave me."

My eyes fill with tears as I gently pick Crossfire up. I do a tiny hop to get my momentum going then take off flying directly after I land. I was probably flying over 600 miles per hour in less than a second. I HAD to get Crossfire to the nearest hospital. My cheeks flare back because of how fast I'm going and the tears spill from my eyes.

She had to be okay. She just had to.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash's POV:

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_ Sorry I left without you, but you were passed out and I had to get Crossfire to the hospital. There will probably be a crater in the back of the park, but don't worry. That's just where I took off. I had to do what I call the "Boom Stomp". Come visit Crossfire and I if you want, we'll be in the hospital in Canterlot._

_ -Spitfire_

I finish reading the note that had been laid on my stomach when I woke up in the water park, which was unusually quiet. I drop the note and run to the back of the park. Indeed, there was a crater, just as Spitfire had said. It was about 7 ponies in diameter and there were cracks in the surface of the ground. I walked to the center of it. It was still warm. Spitfire must've really pilled out of here!

I take off towards Canterlot as fast as I can. When I get there, I expect paparazzi to be swarming around the hospital, but there is none. I guess the news has gotten around yet.

I trot into the hospital and walk up to the front desk. "I'm here to see my friend Crossfire," I say to the receptionist.

"Ah," The unicorn behind the front desk says, flipping through her clipboard with magic. "I'm surprised no TV reporters have come for her, too. Here it is... Crossfire, room 112. But, it's marked here that nopony is allowed to visit her yet. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

"Thanks," I say, walking away. I make my way to the waiting room and see nopony in there but Spitfre, who was stretched out across three chairs (arm rests and all). I can't help myself, so I let out a laugh.

Spitfire jolts awake and scrambles up. She looks truly embarrassed. "Oh, hi, Rainbow. I was just... Stretching my back."

I laugh again. "Sure, whatever you say. How's Crossfire?"

"I'm not sure," Spitfire says. "They wouldn't tell me anything. All I know is that it must've been pretty bad because they immediately rushed her to the emergency room."

We were both silent until I spoke. "How fast were you going?" I ask. "That crater was_ Huge!"_

"Eh, probably over 600." She shrugs and waves her hoof like it was no big deal.

"What did you call that move again? Boom what?" I ask.

"Boom Stomp," Spitfire answers proudly. "That's where the crater came from." She puts a hoof on her chest. "Made it up myself. It goes like this-" She does a small hop, but I stop her.

"Wait, stop!" I say quickly. "I don't feel like getting sued today for leaving a crater in a hospital."

Spitfire laughs. "I wasn't actually going to do it. Are you crazy?"

For the first time, I actually feel really close to Spitfire. I feel like she's my friend, and not just a Wonderbolt that I need to impress.

"I feel really bad about what happened to Crossfire, even if it wasn't my fault," I say. "Is there anything that she's always wanted? Like a pet? I have a friend that has tons of animals that she's willing to give."

Spitfire taps her chin, thinking. "She's wanted an owl for quite some time, but I can't let you-"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, because I had already taken off down the hall to visit Fluttershy.

"An owl, you say? Sure, Rainbow. I have one right over here," Fluttershy says in her usual gentle voice as she leads me over to a tree. "Is it for you?"

"Nope," I say. "It's for my friend Crossfire. She's in he hospital."

"I heard," Fluttershy says, genuinely worried. "How is she?"

"I don't know, I never found out," I reply. "Wait, how do you know that she's in the hospital? I thought only Spitfire and I knew."

"It's all over the news," Fluttershy tells me, bringing the owl down. "Apparantly, someone found the note that Spitfire sent to you in a water park."

_Crap._ I think to myself. "You don't say..." I say, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Well, here's your owl. I hope she gets better!" Fluttershy flies back to her house.

"C'mon, owl," I say, still slightly in a daze as I fly back to the hospital.

"Rainbow, you really didn't have to," Spitfire tells me.

"Well, it's too late now!" I say cheerfully.

Spitfire smiles at me. "Thanks. Crossfire'll love it."

After another two days of visiting the hospital everyday (Spitfire stayed the whole time), we're finally allowed to see Crossfire. I take the owl in for her with Spitfire following.

Crossfire gasps, then winces. "An owl?" She croaks.

"You bet!" I say with a grin. "I got this from my friend."

Crossfire holds out her front leg for it to land on. The owl flies over and lands on her. "I love it! Thanks, Rainbow!"

"What're you going to name it?" Spitfire asks.

Just then, the owl hoots and spins its head. Crossfire smiles at it. "I'll name it Spinner because of its spinning head."

Spitfire's POV:

I back out of the room. "I'm going to talk to the doctor." I shut the door behind me and find the doctor. When I find him, I ask, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a broken rib, a minor concussion, and a broken wing," The doctor tells me.

"Broken wing?" I say. "Will she ever be able to fly?"

"Only time can tell," Doctor says, walking off.

I lower my head and glare across the hall. "Ugh. I hate it when doctors aren't straightforward."

_6 weeks later..._

Crossfire's POV:

Today is a very exciting day for me. Today, I finally get the cast off of my wing. No more being flown places by Spitfire!

"Ready?" Spitfire asks, holding the door open for me.

"Ready doesn't even describe it!" I yell happily.

"Alright, let's go." Spitfire picks me up by my underarms, just like old times, and flies to Canterlot.

"There you are, Crossfire," The doctor says. "You're good to go. Take it easy, alright?"

"Okay!" I say. "Can I go now?"

The doctor chuckles and says yes.

I run down the hall, Spitfire walking after me. When we get outside, I jump up and try to fly. I yelp as the pain hits my wing. I bend my legs, just as Rainbow taught me, to lessen the impact. "What the hay?" I yell.

Spitfire flies down to me. She bites her lip. Oh great. She ONLY does that when she's about to give bad news. "Yeah, the doctor told me a while ago that they weren't sure if you were going to be able to fly again."

I am silent for a few moments, then start laughing. "Good one, Spitfire!" When I notice her not laughing, I stop. "That was a joke, right?"

Spitfire shakes her head sadly.

Two weeks after that day that started out happy and ended horribly, I have worked hard on my flying and am almost back to normal.

I hear from all over Cloudsdale's fillies and colts about how much worse Buckeye has gotten. I hear about how he has made more ponies quit flight school it how he drove some of them to insanity.

I was laying around my home after a lesson with Rainbow one day, playing with Spinner, when I get to thinking about all the times that Buck has teased me or hurt me. If the rumors are true, then he's giving ponies a harder time than that. I look Spinner in the eyes and he gives me a look, as if saying "Go on". I sigh and realize what I have to do.

"Spitfire, I'll be back!" I call.

"Where are you going?" She calls back.

"Just Cloudsdale. I'm bringing Spinner!"

"Okay, be back soon."

I open the door and fly out with Spinner trailing closely behind me. I fly the short distance to Cloudsdale and look around for a certain brown pegasus.

I see him walking out of a store laughing. After him runs out a little colt, crying. I fly down next to him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Drop-fire."

"Hello, Buckeye," I say politely, Spinner landing on my back.

"What are you doing here?" Buck spits at me.

"Well, I kinda live around here. But I was looking for you," I reply.

Buck's eyes spark with cruelty. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to give you something," I say, pulling my front leg around to my back for Spinner to hop on.

I know Buck is surprised because his wings flare out, his eyes widen, and his ears stick up. "Give me something?"

"It's more of a peace offering than a gift." I take Spinner from my back and hold him out to Buck.

Buck steps back in shock. "For me?"

I nod. "Friends?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossfire's POV:**

"I'm so proud of you, Crossfire," Spitfire tells me as we are flying home from the hospital (They wanted to check how I was healing). I told her what went on yesterday when I gave Buck Spinner. "That was very mature of you."

"Yeah," I say. "I heard that he was bullying a lot more ponies and worse than he was to me and I was sick of it. So I remembered what Rainbow's friend Fluttershy said when she tamed the manticore. Sometimes you just need to show a bit of compassion."

"Wait..." Spitfire says. "Tamed a manticore?"

"Oh, did I not tell you that story?" I say innocently. "Rainbow and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony, which were them. Fluttershy was kindness, Applejack was honesty, Rarity was generosity, Pinkie Pie was laughter, Twilight Sparkle was magic, and Rainbow was loyalty. Fluttershy used her kindness to tame a manticore."

"Oh, really? That's awesome," Spitfire says, probably thinking how that's possible. "Huh, the name Rarity sounds familiar. Isn't she the pony that kicked me in the face?"

I giggle. "Yup! What do you think Rainbow will think when I tell her that I gave Spinner away? I'll make sure she knows that her gift helped a lot of ponies. It helped me feel better when I was in the hospital. It helped Buck open his heart and stop being a bully after he said yes to being my friend. Then it helped all the fillies and colts in Cloudsdale that were bullied by Buck."

Spitfire shrugs. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" She points below us to a cyan pegasus flying around.

"Ooh! Good idea!" I say. "I'll see you at home."

"See ya." Spitfire continues flying while I drift down to Rainbow.

"You _what?" _Rainbow says, sounding angry.

I shrink back at her tone. "I gave Spinner to Buckeye."

Rainbow sticks her face out until it was centimeters from mine. Her eyes were dark and seemed to have a fire burning in them. "Spinner was my gift to you when you were injured in the hospital-" She inches forward, making me inch backwards. "-and you just give it away! Just like that!" Her voice is getting high-pitched with anger. "Who do you think you are? Get out of here!"

Tears fill my eyes and my bottom lip quivers. "I-I..." I can't even say anything, so I zoom off crying.

**Rainbow Dash's POV:**

The nerve of that filly! She's not grateful of a gift that I gave from the heart! I storm up to a cloud and plop down on it. I bury my face in it and scream, throwing a complete temper tantrum. I flail my legs around and lash my tail to the sound of my muffled screams.

"What's all this about?" I hear a familiar voice say. They have a calm yet confident tone. I look up and see Spitfire staring back at me from a cloud above. Did she see that whole thing?

"Oh, it's you," I say unhappily, putting my head back into the cloud.

She jumps down next to me. "Yep, it's just me."

There's an awkward silence until Spitfire speaks, "You didn't have to yell at her like that."

"Someone needed to. She can't think that she can do that, give ponies' gifts away."

"Actually, no," Spitfire says, keeping her cool despite the fact that I basically told her that her sister needed to be disciplined, thus suggesting that she was doing a bad job as a sister. Even though that's not at all what I was saying. "No one needed to do that to her because she didn't do what you think she did." Spitfire lays down next to me, folding her front legs behind her head and crossing her hind legs.

"Then what did she do and why didn't she tell me?"

"She would've told you," She says. "But you never gave her the chance. She's really sensitive, you know."

I stare down at the ground far below us, waiting for her to go on.

"Crossfire was actually trying to make the world a better place for some of her old flight school friends," Spitfire says. "Did she tell you who she gave that owl to?"

"Some kid named Buckeye."

"Do you know who that is?" She asks.

"Nope."

Spitfire sighs. "Buck is the colt that picked on Crossfire and beat her up. Made her come home crying everyday, poor thing. Buck's the reason I pulled Crossfire out of school." She pauses, gathering her thoughts. "When Crossfire heard that he was bullying the other students worse than he was to her, she 'was sick of it'. Exact words. She flew down to Cloudsdale, found Buck, and gave him Spinner. She and Buck are good friends now, and she's a hero to her old classmates."

I blink, immediately feeling like a complete super jerk for how I treated Crossfire.

"You inspired her to do that," Spitfire continues. "Well, your story did. You know what she said to me? Sometimes you just need to show a bit of compassion."

My heart skips a beat.

"Sound familiar?"

I couldn't take it any longer. I broke down on Spitfire's shoulder, just bawling my eyes out. "I'm sorry I yelled at your sister! I had no idea..." I sniff. "I had no idea how much thought she put into this!"

This takes Spitfire by surprise, so she awkwardly pats my back. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

I sit up. "You're right. Maybe there's still time before she gets home!"

"Oh, there's time. I'll sneak around the back way," Spitfire says.

"Thanks for telling me this," I say, wiping my eyes.

Spitfire smiles at me. "Anytime." She takes off.

I jump off the cloud and fly after Crossfire.

I spot the tiny yellow filly flying slowly while sobbing loudly. I take a deep breath and fly up the her. "H-hey, Crossfire."

She turns around and sees me. "What do you want?" She screeches at me.

"I want to apologize," I say, my ears flattening.

"Huh?" She asks, wiping her nose.

"I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I had no idea that you were just trying to help someone," I apologize sincerely.

"How'd you find that out?" Crossfire asks.

"Spitfire told me the whole story and I feel terrible," I say.

"You do?" Crossfire sniffs.

"Absolutely." I look up and see Spitfire perched on another cloud. She sticks up a hoof, as if saying "Good job". I smile as Crossfire hugs me around my neck. I hug her right back.

_**This chapter was kinda short. But get used to it, most of my chapters are short because I have a special way of oraganizing them.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossfire's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of coughing from the next room over from mine. I squint at the sunlight shining out of of my window. I hear the coughing again, but his time it's more of a wheeze. I furrow my eyebrows and wall over to Spitfire's room. "Spitfire? Are you okay?"

Spitfire raises her head and I flinch. Her mane is disheveled, her cheeks are red, and her eyes are bloodshot. "Yeah, I just have a little head cold."

"Just a head cold?" I ask. "It looks like you got hit with a sledgehammer."

Spitfire frowns at me. "Thanks. And I'm fine. Besides, I have to go to practice." She starts getting up.

I rush over to her and push her back down. "Woah, woah, woah!" I exclaim. "You can't go to practice when you're seriously ill!"

Spitfire tries to get up again, but I hold her down. "I'm not seriously ill!" She protests. "Now let me up!"

"Nope!" I say. "I'll make you breakfast in bed and then I'll go to practice for you!"

"I don't mind the breakfast part, but you can't go to practice for me. It's incredibly difficult."

"And I'm incredibly stubborn," I say simply. "So stay!"

Spitfire stays down reluctantly while I run off to make breakfast. I make toast and pour her some orange juice. I put it on a tray and take it to her. "Thanks, Crossfire. If-" Spitfire takes in a quick breath, so I duck behind her bed as she sneezes. "Ugh." She grabs a tissue and blows her nose. "If you do go to practice, please be careful. Put Soarin in charge. Just tell the other Wonderbolts that I'm sick and-" She cuts off and gets this panicked look in her eyes. She flips the covers off of herself and sprints to the bathroom. I flinch as I hear retching and more coughing.

I flinch at the noise and walk to the front door. "Okay, bye!"

I am answered with more coughing. I fly off to Cloudsdale for practice.

"Hey, guys!" I yell to the Wonderbolts.

_**(A/N: I'm going to completely make up all of these except for Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Rapid Fire [who I saw on the internets]. If I don't use made up names right this instant, never worry. I'm using the Wonderbolts later in this chapter.)**_

They all look at me and break out in yells of greeting, like "Hey, Crossfire!" or "Mini Spitfire!" I view the rest of the Wonderbolts like family, and they view me as a little sister. I've been around them long enough to feel comfortable with them.

"Spitfire couldn't come today because she's sick," I tell them. As soon as I say it, I realize how weird it sounds. Seriously, this is probably like the second time I've said that. Spitfire tries to boost her immune system by taking lots of vitamins and eating lots of vegetables and fruits so she won't get sick. "And she told me to put Soarin in charge, so... Soarin, you're in charge. 'Kay?"

Soarin nods and starts announcing what they're going to do today.

I fly to the bench and watch them practice. I admire their clean spins and flips and how they make the most difficult things look easy. "I wish I could fly like that," I whisper to myself.

After the whole four hour practice, I am almost bored to the point where staring into space sounds like more fun. It's not that I think that the Wonderbolts are boring (Trust me, if I heard ANYONE say that, I would go psycho-pegasus on them), it's that I can't really sit still for long amounts of time. I fly over to them, giving out hoof-fives. "Woo, good practice, guys," I say with a yawn.

"Tired?" Rapid Fire asks me.

"Nah, that's not it. I'm just... What word am I looking for?"

"Bored?" Fleetfoot finishes.

"There we go," I say with a smile. Everyone laughs.

Everyone starts heading to the shower rooms, so I start to fly off. Soarin stops me,"Hold up, Crossfire." I land down next to him. "Spitfire's more than just sick, isn't she? She wouldn't miss a practice for any cold."

"Yeah, she was pretty sick. I made her breakfast in bed, but before she could eat it, she ran to the bathroom and started barfing. It was pretty gross," I tell him.

"Gross. Tell her I hope she gets better!" Soarin gallops off to catch up with the others.

I wave slowly even though he wasn't looking then fly off.

"How was practice?" Spitfire rasps. She was losing her voice from all the coughing, I guess.

"Bo-ring!" I answer. "I sat there the entire four hours doing absolutely _nothing."_

"You probably could've helped with something," Spitfire tells me. "I'm sure there was something for you to do."

"Oh. Well, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Much better," She says after coughing a bit. "The vomiting finally stopped about 10 minutes after you left. So now I feel like I just lost like 15 pounds."

I nod understandingly. "Do you want me to make dinner?"

Spitfire answers with a coughing fit. After she finished, she says, "I don't think I'll be eating, but you can make something for you."

"Okay." I walk to the kitchen and look in all the cabinets. Bread, soup, vegetables. Nothing really catching my eye. But then, I open the last cabinet and see the holy grail of all foods: Cereal. I swear, I could see light shining down on the box of Fruity O's _**(A/N: I totally made that up and I hope you know that.)**_ and hear an choir singing (Then I realize it was me singing).

"What are you doing, Crossfire?" Spitfire puffs.

"Can I have cereal?" I ask hopefully.

"Isn't that a breakfast food?"

"Yeah..."

She sighs. "Fine, whatever. Just don't make a mess."

"Will do, sis!" I say grabbing the box of cereal. "I meant I will do not make a mess. Or do I mean that I-"

"I know what you meant."

I giggle and make my "dinner".

After dinner, Spitfire retires to her room after taking some medicine.

"Hope you feel better!" I call to her.

She answer with a "Unnnnngh" groan and a sneeze.

"I have the house all to myself now," I say quietly to myself. "I feel so grown up! Now what should I do?" I think for a moment. "Sleep," I conclude. I walk to my room and plop down on my bed for a good night's sleep.

I wake up this time to the sound of pots and pans clinking together and the loud _whump_ of somepony falling. Then I hear Spitfire yelling, "Sweet mother of- all that is good and pure! My _head!"_I hop up and race to the kitchen. There, I see Spitfire laying on the ground and holding her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I ask, crouching next to her.

She groans. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit my head."

"On what?" I ask, glancing around the kitchen. A few pans that were previously hanging above the stove are now strewn on the ground. "A swinging pipe?" Sarcasm there.

"The countertop," Spitfire says, picking herself up.

"Then why are the pots and stuff laying all around like that?"

"I tried to steady myself while holding my forehead, bad idea by the way, and hit a few pots and pans," She says, slightly embarrassed.

"A few?" I say sarcastically while picking up all the kitchen items. "More like a few sets."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, is there a bump on my head?" Spitfire takes her hoof away from her forehead.

I gasp and step back in shock. "My gosh!" I exclaim. "How hard did you hit the counter?"

"Enough for me to almost curse. You know, the mother of all that is good and pure. That was a cover-up." Spitfire shrugs. "So is there?"

I nod slowly, my face twisted in surprise and disgust. "It's huge! And _purple!"_

"Purple?" Spitfire asks. "It can't be that bad." She goes into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I hear her whisper, "Oh my stars."

"Told ya so!" I sing-song.

"I need to get rid of this." Spitfire bolts out of the bathroom in a panicked state. "I have to perform at a party tomorrow!" She tries to flatten her mane down. "Do you think I can push this down a bit and hide it?" She asks hopefully.

I shake my head. "It's too big. And your mane doesn't stick down like that."

"You're right," Spitfire sighs. "Will my head even fit in my uniform now?"

"You know," I say. "I know one of the best magic users. Well, I don't know her, but Rainbow does. Maybe she can help."

"Excellent! We'll go there now!" Spitfire says with a big grin.

"But you have to go to practice," I tell her.

"Dang it. You're right." She frowns. "I guess I have to go." She runs into her room and puts on her Wonderbolt suit (She didn't put in her head, and I'd have to say, it looks awkward). "You go to your lesson and I'll come to get you afterwards, so just stay in Ponyville."

"Got it," I say, flying out the door.

**Spitfire's POV:**

"H-hey, Spitfire!" Soarin greets, trying to contain his laughter. "Where'd you get that bump?"

"I fell and hit my head in my kitchen," I say, shooting daggers at all of the Wonderbolts, daring one of them to say something else.

"Pretty graceful in the air, but not on her hooves, eh?" I hear somepony say.

"Heard that, Sky Spirit," I growl to the blue and white mare.

The rest of practice is good (I was talking about the amount of comments about my forehead, there). Afterwards, before everyone leaves, Soarin stops to talk to me. "What are you going to do about that bump? You can't even fit your head in your suit and we have a show tomorrow. Now, I mean this in the nicest way, but it looks disgusting."

"Thanks, Soarin. There goes my self-esteem," I say. "And I'm taking care of it. Crossfire's taking me to her friend's friend, who's apparently very good at magic."

"Hope that works," Soarin says. "Or you might have to bench yourself." He smirks at me and flies away.

I sigh and do the same.

I land on the outside of Ponyville and take off my uniform in the shadow of a tree. I fold it up and place it on my back. I casually stroll into Ponyville. Ponies start staring at me and I'm afraid that they recognize me. Then I remember the huge bump on my forehead and relax. I start looking around and find Crossfire with Rainbow and a violet unicorn with a dark violet mane. I trot over to them. "There you are, Crossfire!" I say.

The unicorn looks at my forehead with wide eyes. "That's quite a large bump you have there," She says politely.

"Thanks, I grew it this morning," I joke.

Every pony laughs (But Crossfire, since she knows I wasn't trying to be funny) politely, but I know that my joke wasn't funny. "You guys didn't have to laugh at that," I say with a smile. "I know it wasn't funny."

They stop laughing and smile.

"Spitfire, this is Twilight Sparkle," Rainbow introduces. "Twilight, this is Spitfire, the Wonderbolt."

Twilight and I shake hooves. "It's so nice to finally meet you," Twilight says. "Rainbow sure has talked a lot about you."

I smirk at Rainbow, who blushes. "Oh, has she?"

"My sister here wants this big ole bump on her head gone," Crossfire tells Twilight. "She has a big show tomorrow and she can't even fit her head into her uniform."

I chuckle softly. "Nope. Not without ripping it."

"I bet I can do something about that," Twilight says. "Follow me to my home." We all follow Twilight through Ponyville and to a large tree with a library in it and enter it. Twilight searches around her bookshelves until she finds a certain book. "Aha! Medicine and Healing Spells." She flips through the pages until she finds the right spell. She closes her eyes as the magic pulses from her horn. My head feels like it's literally THROBBING. The bump on my head gradually shrinks until it is no more than a bruise.

I feel around my forehead. "Huh. No bump. Thanks!"

"No problem," Twilight says. "I hope your show goes well!"

I smile. "Well, Crossfire and I should get going. So, thanks again, Twilight, for the magic, and thanks Rainbow, for this idea." Crossfire and I fly off after the good-byes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is going to be the last chapter, but I already have a sequel planned out (I'm not crazy!). So enjoy this!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Crossfire's POV:**

Spitfire and I were on our way to the party Spitfire had to perform at (The Grand Gala, to be exact). Spitfire was dressed in her Wonderbolt suit, but I had to dress a little nicer. I was wearing a ruby colored gown that poofed up at the waist. Spitfire and I tried to make my mane stick down to make it look longer, but it sprung back up every time. In the end, we decided to just stick a bow on the side of my head.

I was hearing around that Rainbow and her friends were going to be at the Gala. I was excited. Maybe I could hang out with Rainbow and at least have a little fun.

When we got there, Spitfire had to leave and find the other Wonderbolts to get ready to perform, so I had to walk around by myself and look for Rainbow, who I didn't find until after the Wonderbolts were done performing.

I trot up to her. "Hey, Rainbow!" I call over the roar of everypony else.

Rainbow turns around and sees me. "Oh, hey, Crossfire!" She says cheerfully. "You came with Spitfire?"

"Yeah. Spitfire didn't want to leave me home alone for that long of a time," I explain.

"Uh-huh," She says, not paying attention. She was looking around the palace. "Hey, do you see any if the Wonderbolts around here?"

I flatten my ears against my head. "No. Why?"

"I need to try to impress them so they remember me when I audition to become one of them," Rainbow says.

"Haven't you already impressed Spitfire quite a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I need the others to know my name as well."

"Oh. Okay." I start to sulk off. "I'll leave you to that, then." But Rainbow didn't hear me, for she was already galloping off to find any of the Wonderbolts. "This is terrible," I say to myself. "I can't even hang out with Rainbow like I planned to. What will I do now?" I sulk outside and pass Applejack's apple cart.

"Howdy, Crossfire," Applejack greets. "Why the long face?"

"I was going to hang out with Rainbow," I explain. "But she'd rather try to impress my sister's friends. If she would've stayed and talked to me, I could've told her that I could put in a good word for her. The Wonderbolts and I are like family."

"She wouldn't have listened," Applejack reasons. "She likes to prove things herself."

I sigh sadly. "I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"You could show off a bit of your talent for the rest of the guests," She suggests. "Ah'm sure some ponies would love to see some of your fancy flying."

"And Rainbow would see how cool I an and come hang out with me!" I say, instantly cheering up. "Thanks Applejack! Oh, and sorry I can't buy anything. I don't have any money."

"It's quite alright. Now you go do what you do."

I smile at her and fly up high in the air, the cool evening breeze blowing my dress. Without thinking about what I want to do, I start to corkscrew down then exit into a spinning flip. I hear whispers and see hooves pointing up at me. I smirk and start spinning, flipping, and doing everything else that I knew how to do. "Ooh"s and "Ahh"s surface from the crowd gathered to watch me. I end my performance by diving down to the ground at top speed. Just before I hit, I pull up sharply so I hit the ground with so much force (that didn't affect me) that you could see the wave of wind sweep through my audience. The crowd erupts with cheering.

I stand there with a huge grin on my face and accept the applause with a curtsy. I look around, but there's no sign of a certain rainbow-maned pegasus in he crowd. I sigh as I spot her trying to get Sky Spirit's attention. Glaring at the ground, I stalk through the garden, not caring what plants I trampled on.

I hear a soft voice calling out, "Come out, little animals. I won't hurt you." I recognize the voice as Rainbow's friend Fluttershy.

"Hi, Fluttershy," I say glumly.

"Hi, Crossfire," Fluttershy replies, walking over to me. "Why so sad?"

"Rainbow is being really annoying," I complain.

"How so?"

"All she wants to do is try to impress the Wonderbolts instead if hanging out with me."

"I'm sorry about that," Fluttershy apologizes.

"It's not your fault," I say. "I just want somepony to hang out with."

"I would say you could come with me, but I'm trying to make friends with these animals," Fluttershy says. "They're very shy."

I nod understandingly. "It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"This is truly the worst party ever," I say to myself. "I thought parties were supposed to be fun."

When I enter the palace, I find Rainbow now telling a story to Fleetfoot and Rain Fall. Probably a bunch of bias, I presume. I find a corner that's out of the way and plop down in it. My bottom lip quivers, but I will myself not to cry. Not even an hour into the Gala, and it's already ruined for me. Fan-flippin'-tastic.

Spitfire finds me and sits next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I lie.

Spitfire stares into my eyes. "Crossfire..."

"Okay, something's wrong," I admit.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You know how I was going to hang out with Rainbow?" I start. "Well, when I found her, she didn't ask if I wanted to hang out, no, she asked if I saw any Wonderbolts. All she wants to do is try to impress you guys." Oh, great. Now here come the water works. A single tear spills from my eye, followed by many others.

Spitfire hugs me. "I'm sorry you're not having a good time. Do you want to go home?"

I sniff and wipe away the tears. Suddenly, I am struck with an idea. "No. I have to prove that I'm worth being around. But, I'm going to need your help. Will you help?"

Spitfire nods. "Of course."

I whisper my plan into her ear.

Spitfire and I position ourselves in the center of the courtyard behind the palace, where Rainbow was showing off to Rapid Fire. "Ready?" Spitfire asks me.

"Yes." I crouch down, ready to take off.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Spitfire and I take off into the night sky, already leaving a trail of bright orange fire. We corkscrew up, crossing over one another to make a spiral. When we get as high as we wanted to go, we bolt through the spiral multiple times, slicing it into different sections.

We get across from each other then start doing front flips, forming a fire wheel. Spitfire puts it in motion as I start leaping through it, seeming to land on the air after each hop. Spitfire and I hover in the path of the wheel. It runs into us and bursts.

The remnants of the fire were now orange sparkles that shimmered down onto the guests. There was silence for a few moments except for the dying crackle of the spiral. All of the sudden, everyone bursts into cheers and applause.

I smile so wide that I feel like my mouth is stretching off of my face. "We did it," I whisper.

Spitfire smiles at me. "We sure did. Where did you come up with those moves?"

"It's what I practiced after every lesson with Rainbow," I tell her.

Spitfire pulls me into an embrace. "I'm so proud of you. You're so grown up and mature now. I almost can't believe it." She sniffs as tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Spitfire, you'll make me cry," I say, but it's too late. Happy tears are running down my cheeks.

We fly down together, the applause still roaring as loud as can be. Glitter is still raining down onto the ground, which is now covered with the stuff. I see Rainbow in the crowd, jaw dropped.

The crowd lifts Spitfire and I onto their shoulders and chanting our names. At one point, I think I'm imagining this. But, I'm not. Spitfire and I still have those goofy smiles on our faces and we're not ashamed to show them.

We get set down at the entrance of the palace. Spitfire is taken away by the rest of the Wonderbolts and I'm left by myself again. That is, until Rainbow walks up.

"That was quite the show," Dash says to me. "Spitfire sure makes awesome moves."

"Actually," I say proudly. "I made them up."

"That's impressive! I would've never guessed."

There's an awkward silence, then Rainbow speaks again, "Look, I'm sorry. I was being kind of a jerk by ignoring you."

"It's fine." I blush, but I don't know why.

"No, it's not," She says. "I was more than a jerk. I was a mega jerk. A super jerk! Maybe even a-"

"Really," I interrupt. "It's fine."

Rainbow looks back at the ponies still studying the sparkles on the ground. "That glitter was really something. They'll be talking about it for years."

"Yeah. It was fun too," I say.

"There's always been something different about you. Something that sets you apart from other fillies," Rainbow tells me. "I could never put my hoof on what it was... Until now.

You have a drive. Yeah, every little filly has a drive to do ballet, play sports, or to be smart. But you... You have a drive to do what you do best. Bring joy to ponies with your many talents."

She pauses and looks up at the lingering glitter. "You're going to soar over your generation. You're going to go far, Crossfire, trust me."

**THE END**


	10. End

Well, I'm happy with how this story turned out. How about you?

This was my first completed story on FanFiction. Review this story and tell me if you liked it or not! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it!

There's a sequel called Life Goes On:

Language: English

Rating: K+

Characters: Wonderbolts

Genre: Ramance/Hurt/Comfort

Read it! I already have two chapters up (as of December 30, 2011, 1:00)


End file.
